


1980’s horror film

by emoonceler



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoonceler/pseuds/emoonceler
Summary: kaede invites shuichi over to watch a movie.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1980’s horror film

**Author's Note:**

> it’s kaede’s birthday today so here’s my sorta gift to her :)  
> THIS IS HEAVILY INSPIRED BY THE SONG 1980’s Horror Film by Wallows  
> go listen to it :)

_ Kaede <3 calling... _

“She’s calling,” Shuichi said, half excited but half nervous.

“Answer it, Shu!” Kaito ordered. “Pick it up,” Maki added. As cool as he found her, Shuichi was actually pretty intimidated by Maki. So he did as she said.

“Hello?” Shuichi asked.

“Put it on speaker,” Kaito whispered.

Shuichi tolled his eyes but did so.

“Hey, Shuichi. I was wondering if you wanted to hang at my place later today. My parents’re out of town so I can have a guy over finally,” Kaede explained.

Shuichi’s heart started beating intensely.

“Uh. Let me ask my parents really quick,” he said. “Say yes,” Kaito urged. “Do it or else,” Maki said.

Kaito telling Shuichi to do something is one thing, but if Maki tells Shuichi to do something and says “or else” afterwards, he knew it was probably best to do as she said.

“They’re cool with it,” Shuichi said after unmuting himself.

“Nice! I’ll see you by noon?” she suggested. “Noon sounds great,” he agreed. “See you then, bye,” she giggled and hung up.

“That’s a date, isn’t it? I would definitely call that a date,” Kaito said.

“I’d say so,” Maki agreed.

“How do I dress? It’s just a casual kinda of thing, isn’t it?” Shuichi asked.

“Shu. Calm down. We’re gonna help you get ready,” Maki said, looking down at her burner phone just to make sure she wasn’t up to anything for the next few hours.

“I’m free. Let’s get started,” she said.

•

Shuichi stood in front of Kaede’s house at noon sharp. He rang the doorbell nervously.

Kaito and Maki dressed him up in casual clothes; a black T-shirt, some jeans, and a windbreaker. He just wore his usual black shoes on his feet.

He smelled fancier than he should have but Kaito insisted he used his cologne. Maki got it for him for his birthday, and it was French so they knew it was fancy. Shuichi had to admit it smelt attractive.

He heard Kaede running down the stairs of her home to open the door.

“Look at you! Noon on the dot,” Kaede smiled as she opened the door wider for him to come in.

“It would’ve bothered me if I were any sooner or later,” he chuckled sheepishly. “Cute,” she giggled.

“We’re gonna watch a movie Rantaro recommended. It’s some 1980’s horror movie. You cool with that?” she asked.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Shuichi nodded. Kaede’s house was very normal for an Ultimate. There was a grand piano that did stand out though.

“Do you want anything to drink or eat before we head up to my room?” Kaede offered.

“Just some water is fine,” Shuichi shrugged.

“Alrighty, I’m making popcorn too, by the way,” she said, skipping into her kitchen.

He gazed at her for a while as she worked her way around the kitchen. She was wearing some white shorts and a pink tank top.

He noticed the only thing on her feet were some fuzzy socks. “Do you want me to leave my shoes outside? I’m so sorry I didn’t even realize,” he said, starting to head outside.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Shu. You can take them off in my room,” she said.

Once the popcorn was done, she handed him his water and motioned towards the stairs. “Let’s go, shall we?” She smiled and ran up the stairs, Shuichi not far behind.

Kaede’s room was very bright. It made Shuichi feel like the odd one out with his dark attire. The walls were a light pink and the carpet was white. He took off his shoes in fear of getting the carpet dirty.

Kaede started putting on the movie. Just before it could start, she paused it. “Let’s set the atmosphere. Turn off the lights for me?” she asked.

“Ah, yeah,” he hummed, flicking the light switch off. She closed her thick curtains so the only light source was the TV.

“You can take the bed,” she insisted, grabbing a hold of her bean bag and throwing it over to where she wanted to sit.

“Thanks,” I muttered.

She pressed play.

The movie was incredibly cheesy, but Kaede seemed to be enjoying it. She laughed every once in a while and pointed out obvious things which Shuichi laughed along to.

She was paying attention, yes, but Shuichi’s attention was drawn to her. He was so close, he could touch her hair.

His heart skipped a beat when she laughed that angelic laugh of hers.

When they were in the middle of the movie, Shuichi felt the atmosphere was perfect. The room was dim, the mood was right, so he said,

“Kaede. I don’t know what to say to you. I feel you’re always on my mind. I can’t help the way I feel anymore and I need to ask you... Do you feel this way too?”

She smiled at him for a second before lying with him in bed.

Shuichi looked into her eyes and tried to make her his by the sealing the deal with a kiss but before he could, she said, “I’m really not that into guys.”


End file.
